Love? Really?
by darrenlove16
Summary: AU (Before Killian becomes Hook) Princess Emma has been promised to Prince Killian. Neither of them want to marry. What happens when they agree to run away to his ship?
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't think about that Emma! Think about what I'm telling you! I'm telling you that I love you!" The dashing prince held his princess close to him and gently touched his lips to hers. She pulled away, a small smile formed on her lips as she returned the kiss with the same gentle passion. _

"_Emma! Emma!"_

"Emma wake up!" The princess rolled over in her bed, pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Mother…" She drawled out slowly, "The prince just told me he loved me! Please let me go back to sleep! Maybe the dream will come back."

Snow White laughed at her daughter and shook her again, "Emma come on wake up! It's not every day a girl turns eighteen and I will not have my daughter sleeping through her birthday! Cook made your favorite peach hot cakes and Geppetto sent you black wooden roses that you love so much."

Emma sat up slowly and ran a hand through her unruly curls, "I always thought I'd find my true love before I turned eighteen." She sighed dramatically, "I suppose this means I'll end up an old maid."

"An old maid with a kingdom. I don't think that could be the worst thing that's ever happened." Snow White pulled a pretty green dress out of the wardrobe and set it out for her daughter to put on. "And though you may not have a suitor, you do have the next best thing. Your father comes home today."

Although Emma and her mother were very close, Emma and King James (otherwise known as Prince Charming) were inseparable. Her father taught his little girl everything she needed to know about the world of men. How to barter, how to ride, how to handle a blade, along with every other thing a young woman should know.

Emma hurriedly put on her dress, brushed out her curls and rushed downstairs to eat her breakfast. Her mother promised that once she ate she could meet her father beyond the gates. Emma gulped down her food, kissed her mother, and ran to the stables. "Hello Hades! Are you ready to go meet father?" The valiant black steed nuzzled his mistress affectionately. Hades wasn't an evil horse as his name would suggest. Charming had found Hades as a pony and decided to keep him for his daughter. As Charming worked to tame the horse he found that the free spirit in him could not be quenched. Thus the wild horse earned his name, Hades. Hades took a liking to Emma though and their friendship began.

The guards at the gate bowed low to their princess who galloped by without so much as a nod in their direction. She was much too excited to notice anyone. She rode hard for several minutes until she spotted a large group on horseback. As she approached them she met her father's smiling face. Emma dismounted hurriedly and was caught up in a loving embrace.

"Father! I've missed you! I read a book about sword play and I want you to teach me new moves! Also mother has been moping around the castle ever since you left. A few nights ago she even had me stay in your room because she said the room was too cold without you there beside her."

Charming smiled and listened to his girl rattle on about everything that had happened since his departure. "Well I'm home now! And I have something for you." He dug around in his pocket until he dangled a chain in front of Emma. "I found this for your key collection." Emma started collecting old keys ever since she was a child. She loved the way they looked propped up on her walls. The one she held in her hand was an exceptionally beautiful one. It sparkled gold and engraved on the head was a beautiful ship riding through the sea.

"It's beautiful!" She beamed, kissing her father's warm cheek. "Thank you!"

"Only the best for my girl! Now let's get back to your mother. I have some news for the pair of you."

The King was met with a happy embrace and passionate kiss from his beautiful wife and a round of applause by his subjects. He said a few words of encouragement to his people and retired into his castle, his wife in one arm and his daughter in the other.

The trio sat in the king's chamber and talked of his travels. "What of your news father?" Emma asked deeply interested in any sort of news from other kingdoms.

He took a deep breath and began, "Well, as the both of you know I visited King Gerard of the sea region. I observed his kingdom and was very impressed. He and his wife are fair, kind rulers and their son is very well liked by all. Their kingdom has prospered and the King and I discussed the possibility of joining our kingdoms."

"What changes must be made dear?" Snow knew very well that there were terms to agreements such as these.

"A few border treaties must be signed but most importantly the union of our children will be the key to this plan." Emma froze. She hoped with all her might that her father wasn't speaking of her. "Emma, this means that you would be married to Prince Killian."

Emma struggled momentarily but found her voice, "Why? Our kingdom is fine! The people are happy. You are loved by everyone. Why do we have to join with King Gerard?"

"Emma," Snow spoke up, "Our kingdom is prospering but we need to form allies with neighboring kingdoms. We have many enemies and we must have people to help us if we want to continue to prosper."

"Your mother is right Emma. Our kingdom will not last if we don't find help soon. I fear that this is the only solution."

"But I don't want to get married."

"Emma you were telling me just this morning that you wanted to be married by today!"

"I said true love mother. Not an arranged marriage to a man I've never met. What if I hate him? What if he isn't a kind person? Am I to be unhappy for the rest of my life?"

"I've met Prince Killian and trust me when I say, he is suitable for you. He's a kind man who will take care of you."

Emma stood defiantly, "I won't go through with this! I would rather never marry and be kept in a dungeon for the rest of my life than marry a stranger! I won't do this father I won't!" Tears sprung to her eyes as she ran from the room.

Snow moved to her husband's side and took his hand, "Don't worry my love. Emma will come to her senses."

"I hope so. Or I will forever be the monster who made her give up her dreams."

For the next few days Emma moped around the castle, hoping that her sadness would rub off on her parents and they would change their mind. It didn't work. By the end of the week the engagement ball was planned and the wedding was well under way.

Nine days after her father returned, King Gerard, Queen Lizbeth, and Prince Killian set out to the neighboring kingdom to attend their son's engagement ball. Emma had no desire to meet Killian. In her mind he was old and grumpy and had no love for books, art, music or any good thing for that matter.

"Emma don't give the maid a hard time! You will put on that ball gown and you will put it on now!" Snow scolded her difficult daughter. "We only have a half hour before the guests arrive and you must be out with us greeting them."

Emma didn't care about the ball. She didn't care about the breath taking midnight blue ball gown she was to wear. All she cared about was her sorrow.

The guests had arrived, the food was being eaten, and Emma was about to meet her fiancé for the first time. King Gerard and Queen Lizbeth approached and Emma held her head high. "Good evening," She curtsied politely.

"Good evening Emma, dear. You look lovely and may I say we are very excited to have such a gorgeous girl as our daughter-in-law." Queen Lizbeth smiled. Emma thought she seemed like a nice enough person. "I do hope we can be friends."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Princess Emma," King Gerard spoke, "May I present my son, Prince Killian."

Emma's heart stopped beating. Her lungs stopped working. And the world around her seemed to freeze as she looked at the man she would be married to. He wore traditional prince clothing but that's not what she was looking at. She was mesmerized by his features. He was clean shaven, perfect black eye brows fitted round flashing blue eyes and his hair was tousled just right. It made her want to run her fingers through his hair and stare into his eyes for the rest of her life.

Killian approached her, took her hand in his and lightly kissed her knuckles, "Princess. It is an honor to meet you."

She somehow found her voice enough to squeak out, "Thank you. A pleasure to meet you as well."

Snow White smiled mischievously and took her daughter aside, "Not too bad looking for a man of twenty five is he dear?"

"I didn't… He's not… I just… didn't think he'd be so… Handsome?"

"Your father knows what he's doing my love. I think you and Killian will be very happy together."

Emma thought this too, until it came time for their first dance as a couple. Killian gently slid a hand round her waist and began moving in time to the music. Emma blushed deeply as he pulled her close to him. "So, Prince Killian," She started, "What do you think about this treaty?"

"Marriage is a waste of time." He said very bluntly.

"Excuse me?" She choked out.

"Not just this marriage, marriage in general. A man does not need a woman to help him rule a kingdom. A man should not be tied down to one woman for the rest of his life. He should be able to go on adventures, rule a kingdom, and sail to the ends of the world if he wished without having anyone to answer to."

"I agree with the adventure part but what about love? If two people love each other then shouldn't they get married?"

"Ah yes the infamous 'L' word! All our lives we are encouraged to go out and meet people until we find the 'one'. But let me ask you this princess, if you were never encouraged to do so would you? If marriage and love were never spoken of and your life was dedicated to more important things then things like arranged marriages would never happen."

Emma didn't know what to say. Part of her knew that he was right but she didn't want to believe him. All her life she had longed for love, now she was being given to a man who didn't believe in the one thing she wanted. "Well sire, if situations were different, what would you do? If you could be whatever you choose, if you could do whatever you wished? If you didn't have to marry me?" She lowered her head feeling suddenly unworthy.

Killian took notice and sighed, "Forgive me Princess, I meant no offense. I'm sure you are a lovely person. I just didn't think my life would be like this."

"Your apology isn't required."

They spent a few moments in silence until Killian answering her question said, "I would be on my ship."

"You captain a ship? That must be exciting!"

"It's heaven! There is nothing but air, and wind, and water, and freedom! My crew is strong and hard working and the places I've been… I can't begin to describe. And the best part is.." He motioned for her to come closer. "My father doesn't know about it." He grinned as Emma giggled. For the first time she saw a happy, contented look on Killian's face.

"Maybe…. Maybe someday you can show me your ship." Emma asked shyly.

"Someday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you all for following and reviewing! Enjoy!**

For the next few days Emma and Killian were forced to be together. They did everything from walking through the gardens to riding around the kingdom; even posing for a professional portrait was on the schedule. Killian grumbled as usual which only made Emma dislike him more. The only times she enjoyed his company was when he spoke of his adventures. He would tell her graphic tales of the sea monsters, the mermaids, the other pirates and of course, the drunken bar fights. How he remembered those she never did understand.

"Then I slipped through the bars and my lads locked him in from the other side and that my dear lady is how I caught myself a crocodile!" He jumped down from the bench he had been performing on and bowed low.

Emma laughed and applauded him, "Bravo Sir Killian! But if I may ask what did you do with the crocodile?"

"I skinned him of course! And got myself a pretty penny for it too." Emma just shook her head not approving of his cruelty. "What I wouldn't give to be there right now." He lay on his back looking up at the clouds moving across the sky.

Emma lay nearby fingering the soft grass, "Why aren't we?" She whispered to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I just said why aren't we? Why must we stay here and conform to tradition? Why can't I go out and find myself true love?"

"That's the first sensible thing I've heard you say yet Princess!" He slapped the ground with his hand and sat up, "By God let's do it! We can go tonight! We'll slip away while everyone's asleep and ride to my ship and sail as far away from here as we can. I'll drop you off a nice little village and there you can find your dream man and I'll continue on being as free as a man can be!"

"But what of the treaty?" Emma asked, worried about her parents.

"Hang the treaty! They'll come to some sort of agreement. Don't think about them Emma, think about you. Think about the man that's out there waiting for his princess!" Killian didn't believe a word he was saying to her about love but he knew it would work.

Emma felt her heart beat in her ears and jumped up on her feet, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Killian joined her, wrapping his hands around her waist and spinning her in the air. "Tonight we'll leave. Tonight we get our lives back!"

"Just look at them." Sighed Queen Lizbeth to Snow White. "I think they'll be very happy together."

Having just witnessed the sweet scene, Snow couldn't agree more, "Yes, I believe Emma is very fond of him."

"And just think of the grandchildren they will give us!"

"Emma is just eighteen. Hardly ready to have children yet don't you think?"

"I was nineteen when I had Killian." Queen Lizbeth couldn't help but admire her son, "Killian is a bit headstrong at times. But in the end, he always follows his heart. I suppose that must count for something right?"

Little did they know that following his heart meant that two mothers would be parted from their children for a long, long while.

Killian crept to Emma's room and entered silently. She sat on her bed dressed in an easy black dress and dark cape. As he entered Emma stood, picked up a bag and announced she was ready to go.

"No, you can't bring that." He rolled his eyes at her confused expression, "We will be climbing down the side of your castle. You can't bring anything with you."

Emma shoved the bag under her bed, "Okay, let's go."

Killian grabber her hand and led her to the balcony, "Okay you're going to lower yourself as far down as you can then let go and land on the balcony directly under us. I've checked and there's no one in that room. Once you're there move to the right and climb down that oak tree. Then head to the back door of the stables and I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry." As Emma climbed down the side of the castle she kept her eyes focused on Killian. She saw his slender frame easily jump from one balcony to the next, admiring how his agile body looked in the moonlight. She thought about how he would feel wrapped around her. She wanted to know what his chest felt like if ever she touched him. Emma shook herself, reminding her heart about how he felt about such things.

_ "He doesn't want love. He doesn't want women. He doesn't want me." _Emma ran to the stables and hid her face in the wood, still not believing that she had done this.

Suddenly she could feel his breath on her neck, "Come on," He growled, "We can't stop now can we?" Emma shivered and let herself be pulled into the stable. "We'll take my horse."

"Why don't we each have our own?"

"That'll cause too much attention. Think about it, two dark riders riding across the country side? No, we'll take mine." Emma didn't argue. She mounted his black steed and nearly fainted when he slid up next to her. She felt her back mold perfectly into his firm chest and smiled as his arms wound round her waist to take hold of the reins. Killian guided the horse to just outside of the gate and waited until the guards rotated. Right as they were out of sight Killian kicked the horse into a gallop and with one huge rush of wind, Emma and Killian were free. The pair rode through the night, Killian wide awake with excitement. Emma had never felt such a rush of adrenaline in her life. But once it had passed she found herself nodding off. Her head slipped back and fell in the crook of Killian's neck. She sighed contentedly and breathed in his scent. He smelled a woodsy, spicy, god of a man.

The sunlight streamed into the King and Queen's bedroom, waking the King. Charming stretched his arms above his head and rolled onto his side toward the window. As he rubbed his eyes something sparkled, catching his attention. His eyes widened as he picked up the key that he had given his daughter for her birthday. "Snow.." He shook his wife, "Snow wake up."

She groaned and threw a lazy arm around her husband, "You know what we should do this morning? We should sleep. Sleeping is a great thing to do in the morning."

"Snow get up now. I think something's wrong with Emma." The couple hurried to their daughter's bedroom and threw open the door to find a completely tidy room and Emma nowhere in sight.

"Oh my god. Emma's gone!"

Killian looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. He felt her even breaths on his neck and wondered, _"Can I really bring a little girl on my ship? What if she gets…. Attached? Then I'll never be able to get rid of her." _He brought the horse to a stop and shook Emma awake.

"What happened? Did we get caught?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"No. I just thought you would want to see the ship that will take us away." He slid off of his horse and helped Emma down. "What do you think Princess?"

Emma stood breathless looking at the massive black ship that Killian called his own. "Killian it's amazing! I can't believe I'm doing this!" She laughed wildly and jumped in the air. "I've left home with a man I don't know, I've rode through the night with the same man I don't know, and now I'm going aboard a man's ship to God knows where with the same man that I don't know!" Emma threw her arms around Killian's neck still giggling.

Killian lost himself for a moment and embraced the girl. He noticed how perfectly she fit against his chest and how comfortably his arms slid around her waist. _"Killian no! She's just a girl!" _The Prince cleared his throat and let her go. "Yeah.. um we should probably get to the ship! You can meet the crew and get settled."

"Oy! Paine! Get yer lazy ass down here and help me!" Killian yelled from the dock to the deck of his ship.

"Aye Captain!" An aged, but kind looking man appeared over the railing.

"We've got some cargo Paine!" Killian laughed and picked up Emma by her waist and lifted her up to the Paine who carried her over the railing and onto the deck.

Emma looked around and saw twenty or so weather beaten, raggedy men who she assumed were Killian's crew. She smiled and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Emma."

"I'm first mate Paine miss." The man who helped her, pulled of his torn hat and bowed lightly.

"The name is Danny." A skinny man with a wooden eye stepped forward and kissed her hand. The rest of the men just stared at her like they had never seen a woman before.

Killian jumped on deck and bellowed at his dumbfounded crew, "Don't just stand there with your gobs hittin' the wood. Get to work! Mr. Ferro haul the anchor, Giles trim the mainsail!" Killian kicked a small boy gently in the pants and yelled, "Shorty you know what to do!"

"Aye sir!" The boy grinned and climbed up the mast. "Good to have you back Captain!"

"Good boy Shorty! Mr. Paine if you would kindly take Miss Emma to my quarters then take the wheel."

Mr. Paine nodded his head, "Right this way m'lady." Emma was shown down to the Captains quarters where she waited among his many books and maps and paintings that decorated the walls.

He bounded down the stairs grinning and pushed open the door, "Home sweet home!" He wandered around the room and surveyed his treasures like a little boy in a toy store.

"It's very nice Killian but… where's my room?"

"This is your room love." He caught her confused expression and explained, "Well you can't very well sleep with the crew now can you? And what kind of host would I be if I made my guest sleep on the deck?"

"What did you tell your crew?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming they all wonder why a woman is aboard and staying in your cabin. Did you tell them that we're married?"

Killian laughed loud and shook his head, "Captain Killian Jones get married? No. My crew knows me better than that! I've simply told them that you're my mistress. You're staying with me until I can find you a suitable home."

"I'm your what!?" Emma almost screamed out.

"Mistress, dear."

"Don't call me that!" She didn't appreciate his sudden use of nicknames.

"Listen, if we are going to make this work then you have to play the part. You are supposed to be madly in love with me! You're to worship the ground I walk upon. If you cannot do that then I will be happy to take you back home." Killian winked and cocked an eyebrow, "Confused? You will find dearie, that Captain Killian Jones isn't the same as Prince Killian."

"I understand." She sat down on the edge of the bed and asked, "So where to first Captain?"

"Well I figured we'd start with what pirates love best. We'll go get some gold!"

**Hope you liked it! Please use the pretty little comment box :) I like happy up beat comments. They make me happy :) I'll update either tomorrow or Friday. X's and O's **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

CHAPTER 3

Emma awoke early the next morning, worn out by the beginning of her adventure. She inhaled and couldn't help but smile. The room smelled like old books and the sweet scent of Killian. She stretched her arms above her head but stopped when she felt something move on the bed beside her. Emma cautiously rolled over and saw the Captain slumbering beside her. She gently poked his side and he stirred but only to fling his arm over her side and pull her closer to his warm body. Emma blushed red and slid softly out of his grasp.

She knew that she couldn't very well roam the ship in her black dress so she rummaged through his drawers until she found an old pair of brown trousers and a thin white shirt. She emerged from the captain's quarters and all eyes were on her.

"Hello miss, anything I can help you with?" Mr. Paine appeared behind her bowing slightly.

"No, thank you sir. I was just hoping to explore the ship. Is that okay?"

"Not my ship miss. If the captain says it's okay then feel free."

Emma smiled and began to wander the deck. She moved around the ship and observed every detail of the ship and watched with interest as the men worked. It looked like a play to her. Every person playing their roles, every person picking up the right props and pulling the right ropes. She couldn't help but feel out of place. As she walked to the bow she could feel the strong wind on her face and she had to hold onto the rigging to keep from falling over.

_"This is what freedom is." _She thought to herself, _"This is what it's like to have no boundaries. It's not moments surrounded by other people who claim to be free. It's standing with just you and yourself and knowing that there's nothing in the world that can stop you."_

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a strange man's voice, "Careful lass, fall off you will if ye get too close."

Emma turned and smiled kindly, "Thank you sir but I think I'm quite safe."

"Aye that ye are." The man was good enough looking but something menacing gleamed in his eyes. Emma's father had always told her, 'A man's desires can be read through his eyes. If he doesn't look at you like he's worshipping you then he will only be trouble.' The man moved closer and Emma became wary of his words, "Yer a pretty little bit of skirt aren't ye? You best be careful miss, there may be some on this ship who would take advantage of a young thing like you. Take the Capt'n for instance. He be a nice enough man on the outside but he's just a body filled with coal."

"Then it is quite obvious you know nothing about the man that you serve. He is all goodness and kindness." Emma didn't know why she was sticking up for the man that she didn't even know but she felt a responsibility to say the best about him. He had after all, helped her take hold of her life.

"Ah that's right. You're his mistress." She didn't like the way he spat out his words, "I tell you miss you could do a lot better."

"Weren't you ever taught not to play with another man's things?" Killian walked to Emma's side and slid a protective arm around her.

"Excuse me Capt'n. Seems I forgot my place." Said the man, still eyeing Emma.

"Back to work now! If I see you with the lady again I will personally handle your…. Resignation." The man walked away without and work and Killian simply pulled her closer. "There are many good men on this ship but Lagen Hills is not included in that category. It's best to stay away from him love."

"Thank you." Emma removed herself from his grasp and clung to the rigging once again. "Oh and thank you for the clothes. I know I didn't really ask but I didn't think you'd mind. After all…. We did share the same bed."

"I don't mind, they suit you. And I thought it was quite obvious about the bed. I'm the Captain and the Captain does not sleep on the floor. Don't worry love, I'll be the perfect gentleman. Besides, if ever I did anything to you, you would definitely want to be awake for it." Killian's smile grew into a devilishly handsome grin that Emma almost couldn't bear.

She cleared her throat and changed the subject quickly, "So, where are we headed?"

"We're going to the Brooke Kingdom. That's where Mr. Gold is. He's going to help me get what I need."

"And that is?"

"Gold." Killian said no more on the subject but strutted around his ship yelling orders. Emma followed loosely behind him but stopped when she reached a young man fiddling with some rigging.

"Can I help?"

He looked curiously up and her and stuttered out, "Well… It's not… I don't think…. Do you really want to work? It's not for a woman."

"I would love to learn what you're doing."

"B..but the Captain."

"He'll be fine with it. I'm a quick learner and I want to pull my weight." The man complied and began to teach her about the rigging. The two caught Killian's eye and he almost scolded them until he noticed the joy on Emma's face. His heart danced for a moment but it was quickly repressed. He shook his head and let the two work.

Once land was spotted Killian shouted for Emma. She brushed the dirt off her hands and made her way to his side. "You're coming to shore with me."

"How long will we be there?"

"Just after sunset. Why? Do you like being aboard the ship?"

"Yes! I love it here. I think I could be persuaded to live on a ship for the rest of my life." Killian snorted and almost responded with a snarky comment but for some reason held his tongue. "Do I need to get my dress?"

"No. We'll find you one once we get into town."

"But I have no money."

"Who said anything about buying it?"

Emma and Killian entered a small shop behind a tavern called "The Gold Emporium". As they made their way to the back of the shop Emma couldn't help but admire every inch of the store. Rich rugs were thrown on the ground, all around lied antiques and trinkets and jewels of all shapes and sizes. Some items almost looked like trash to her eye but they had worth to somebody despite her doubts.

"Ah, Prince Killian!" The man behind the counter shook hands with the pirate.

"Hello Mr. Gold. As you may have well guessed I am here to collect my favor."

"Of course how could I forget the service you provided me with?" Mr. Gold was an odd looking fellow. He had a narrow, aged face but he wore a certain youthful look in his eyes. His suit was made of the finest leather and he smelled of rich perfumes. "What can I do for you?"

"I will need two sets of fine clothing, an invitation to the best private party tonight, and a carriage."

The man stroked his chin and replied, "You must understand I can only lend you the items you require."

"Of course. Whatever we…. Receive at the party tonight will be more than enough."

"I'll have the arrangements made. Come back at around four o'clock and your items will be waiting for you."

"So who is Mr. Gold?" Emma didn't speak until they were well away from the shop.

"Have you heard of Rumplestiltskin?"

Emma shivered at the name, "Of course, everyone knows about him."

"Aye but not everyone knows that he has a brother. And that brother just happens to be Mr. Gold."

"How did Rumplestiltskin's brother ever end up owing you a favor?"

"Rumple's son, Baelfire, was quite desperate to get out of his father's reach. So he looked to his uncle for help. I came along at just the right moment and agreed to give the boy safe passage to a land where his father would never find him. I couldn't name a price so I had him simply owe me a favor."

"What of the boy?"

"He changed his name to Peter and he now leads a group of orphan boys around a place where they will never grow up. Seems like it was well deserved after what he had to go through with his father."

"Emma hurry up!" Killian had already changed into his outfit for the night and was waiting impatiently for the woman to finish.

"I'm coming! You do understand that there are far more layers to a lady's dress than a man's right?!"

"Don't I know it?" He mumbled mischievously under his breath. She walked out of the room and Killian's breath caught in his throat. She wore a fine red silk gown. The color matched the red on her soft lips and her hair was swept up upon her head. The low neckline complemented her pretty pale chest and Killian was sure he wanted to slip his arms around her tiny waist and just hold her.

Emma nervously cleared her throat, "Um, how do I look?"

"You… You look good." Killian turned away, "Rumple! Is our carriage ready?"

"Yes sir!" The man quipped. "Sir and Lady Collins, your carriage is outside."

"And they'll be expecting us?" He offered Emma his arm and she took it.

"Indeed. Make sure you say you are friends of Sir Oakwood and his wife. Then no one will think twice about you actually belonging there."

The two men shook hands and Emma was escorted into the carriage. "So… We're married?"

"Just for tonight love." Killian grinned and wondered what she was thinking. "So once we're inside look at the couples in the room. Just do what they do."

"Do you have practice at this Killian?" Emma almost didn't want him to answer. For some reason she wanted to be his first adventure.

"A pirate never reveals his secrets. You remember what we practiced this afternoon?" Emma nodded but didn't respond. She didn't know if she could pretend to love him. It would either cause her to hate him more or God forbid, she would actually start liking him. Emma was pulled out of mind when to carriage bumped to a halt and Killian took her hand, leading her out of the carriage. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her dangerously close to himself, "Remember, we're madly in love." He winked and showed his invitation at the door.

Emma caught her breath and chanted to herself, _"This is all just pretend. He doesn't want a woman. He doesn't want me."_ She pasted on a pretty smile and wandered the room with her 'husband'.

"I don't believe we've met!" An older man in uniform approached them.

"I'm Sir Collins and this is my wife. We're friends of Sir Oakwood. We come from a far away kingdom."

"Ah I see. It's always a pleasure to have visitors." He shook Killian's hand and kissed Emma's knuckles, "Are you here on business?"

"No actually my wife and I were just married. This is our honeymoon." He smiled sweetly at Emma and kissed her temple.

"Young love I remember it well!" The man and Killian babbled on for several minutes and Emma excused herself to get a drink.

She found a table with refreshments and picked the one that looked the strongest. Unwanted feelings were plaguing her and she needed to push them down somehow. Emma stood watching the dancing and the conversations and felt out of place. She was used to being the center of attention at parties like this. People from far away kingdoms would come just to see her, The Princess. But she looked at Killian who smiled warmly to her and she couldn't help but feel like it was all worth it.

"Hello dear!" A middle aged woman stood to Emma's side and introduced herself as the host, Lady Cora.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. I'm Lady Collins but please, call me Emma. My husband and I are here visiting Sir Oakwood." Emma motioned to Killian who bowed slightly.

"A pity they couldn't make it. If I may be so bold you have a very handsome husband there! How long have you been married?"

"Just a few months now. Yes, I like his face well enough." Emma joked, thanking Cora for her compliments. The older lady wanted to know everything about their relationship. Luckily, Emma was good at making things up. She painted a beautiful picture of a chance meeting which led to a whirlwind romance which led to a happy marriage.

"That's so beautiful! I must get back to greeting but you and I will have tea very soon!" Emma took Cora's hand in both of hers and thanked her for a magnificent party. As Cora pulled away Emma gently slipped off a diamond bracelet and an emerald ring.

She hurried over to her 'husband' and took his arm, "I'm sorry could I steal my husband away for a moment?" They excused themselves and Emma showed him her treasures, "Is this what you wanted dear?"

He grinned and kissed her cheek, "This is perfect love! Are you making friends?"

Emma snorted and shook her head, "All I can say is that I'm glad we don't live here. That Cora woman is nice enough but there's something about her that's menacing. She wants me to come to tea with her."

"We could stay a few days longer if you wanted to." He smiled teasingly and took her hand. "Let's mingle!"

The couple roamed the ball room talking to people, dancing, and slipping priceless jewelry from the pompous people that had more at their castles. By the end of the night Emma's hand bag was quite weighed down. Once it was full the couple excused themselves, got back in their carriage and rode back to Rumple's shop.

As the castle disappeared from view Emma and Killian burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I can't believe I just did that! I just stole a bag full of jewelry and pretended to be married to a pirate!"

"Are you enjoying yourself princess?" Killian nudged her and cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes I am!" Emma sighed and let her head drop comfortably to his shoulder. They sat in pleasant silence back to Rumple's shop. They returned the clothing and walked back to the ship dressed like pirates. "As much as I love dress up, I must admit your clothes are much more comfortable!"

He chuckled and remarked, "Well you look quite nice in them." Killian was no longer looking at Emma as a burden, but a friend.

Mr. Paine carried Emma aboard as usual and the pair immediately retired to the captain's quarters. They laid the treasures on his table and admired their work. "Would you like to keep one Emma?"

Emma laughed, thinking he was joking but noticed his seriousness, "What would I do with fine jewelry?"

"Wear it! That's what I was told that women to with jewelry."

"Yes that is what's done! But I'm aboard a ship, why would I need it?"

"It's called a gift but if you don't want it then by all means don't take it!" He gathered the jewels and locked them safely away in a cabinet.

Emma pulled off her boots and lay down, wrapping the blankets securely around her. She was almost asleep when she felt Killian lie down beside her. Without thinking, Emma scooted closer to his warmth until he fixed his arm around her waist. "Goodnight." He whispered gently into her ear.

Emma smiled contentedly and fell quickly to sleep.

Killian lay awake for a while not sure of what was happening. Here he was, swearing he'd never get emotionally attached to anything and yet he was holding a girl in his arms that he cared so much about. His arm around her wasn't merely for comfort; it was his way of telling her that he would protect her no matter what. She was his responsibility and he knew without a doubt that he would give his left arm to keep her safe.

**I hope you all enjoyed! It'll be a busy weekend so I probably won't update until Monday. But i'm sure some comments will help the writing process! (If i get three reviews i promise to update by Sunday!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I updated a little early. Thanks for the reviews! This one is a bit shorter than the rest but i think it makes up for it in cuteness :)**

Emma leaned on the edge of the ship and gazed at the waves crashing on the edge of the ship. She had been on the ship for a month and was loving every minutes of it. Occasionally she thought about her parents and felt guilty about what she had done. But then she remembered that eventually she would see them again. She would find a man who loved her, get married, have children, then take them to meet their grandparents. Then they would be a happy family again. But for now she was happy aboard Killian's ship. She was learning anything and everything that anyone would be willing to teach her.

And most of all, she enjoyed Killian's company. As much as they bickered and pretended they hated each other, the pair got along quite well. They made jokes and he taught her how to be a good captain. Her favorite parts of the day were night time. They would sit together in his room and talk about whatever they wanted. Then, when they were tired, they would lie down and drift off to sleep, happy to be in each other's arms.

She remembered their conversation the night before and smiled.

"_To which the barman says 'May I push in your stool?'" Emma and Killian buckled over laughing as Killian finished his joke. Emma wiped her teary eyes and Killian said, "Okay Princess it's your turn!"_

"_Oh no I'm not good at joke telling. My father was always the one who told the jokes at the dinner table." Emma felt her stomach dropped as she mentioned her father aloud for the first time since leaving._

_Killian cleared his throat and scooted closer to her, "Do you… miss him?"_

"_Of course. I did spend every day for eighteen years with them. But… I'm happy… here.. with you." The pair sat in though until Emma spoke up, "So what about you Prince Killian! What do you miss most about your home?"_

_He sat for a moment, stroking his chin. He snapped his fingers and cried, "Room service!"_

"_Really out of your whole life living in a castle with people who love you you're going to say room service?" _

"_Excuse me miss sentimental! What's your touching memory?"_

"_That's easy! Every morning when my mother would wake me up I would put up such a fuss. My bed was my best friend and I could never bear to leave it. But she was always patient with me and put up with my weird quirks and the problems that I never had." Emma began to tear up and her voice cracked with emotion. _

_Killian took pity on the girl and wrapped an arm sweetly around her shoulders. "Emma I know that it's hard to leave your family. But just think, you can make a whole new family now. Then you can have two families. One that you were born into and one that you got to choose for yourself."_

"_What then?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_After I have a family of my own. What will I be working towards next? The only thing I've ever wanted is true love. What happens when I find that?"_

"_A very smart outlaw once said that the good thing about dreams was that once you've lived one dream, you can find another. And that's exactly what's gonna happen to you. You'll meet a man that's as crazy as you are and fall in love."_

_All Emma could do was sit and let the tears fall down her face. Killian stroked her hair and rocked her gently back and forth. Eventually the girl fell asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled and lay her down on the bed. But she didn't hear him as he tucked an arm around her and whispered, "And maybe your dream will have me in it." _

As Emma contemplated all these things something in the water caught her eye. It was a woman. A beautiful woman who had full black hair and flaming green eyes. "Killian! Killian!"

"What is it?" He strode to her side and unconsciously laid a hand on her back.

"Look, I think there's a woman in the water."

"Shit!" Killian pulled Emma away from the side and shouted, "Mermaid!" The ship instantly fell into chaos. The men began ripping off parts of their shirts, trying to stuff the cloth in their ears. "Draw your swords, load your muskets, and whatever you do stay away from her!"

Emma followed close behind Killian, trying to comprehend the situation at hand. "Killian what's going on? Why is it a bad thing that there's a mermaid in the water?"

"In the water she's fine but once she comes aboard we are all dead men!" He shouted, quite annoyed by her questions.

"But-" Emma was cut off by the sight of the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen sitting on the rail of the ship. Her hair fell down her shoulders and down her beautiful white chest. Her legs were replaced with a long magnificent tail. At first Emma was sure her tail was a gorgeous dark teal but with every swish it gleamed a different color. It flashed from orange to red to blue to green. Emma felt quite unimpressive in the sight of such a creature.

The mermaid smiled deviously and began to sing. Emma didn't recognize the words, they were in a different language. The song sounded almost sad and full of longing. In Emma's mind she pictured a young man and a woman being separated. The girl wept bitterly knowing she would never see him again. She wandered and wandered in search of her love. But never did she find him.

Emma shook herself from her reverie but found it hard to take her eyes from the singing vision. It wasn't for several moments that Emma noticed the men's behavior. As she looked around a strange hush had fallen over all of them. A thin film had grown over their eyes and they appeared to be in a trance. Travis, a boy of just nineteen, stood up and began to walk to the mermaid who sang with an outstretched hand.

"Don't!" Killian tried to shout over her, "Emma you have to stop them! She'll kill him!"

Emma knelt by his side and tried to understand him, "Killian you need to tell me what to do. I'm confused!"

"Stop them! If they go to her she'll take them and kill them!" He tried to fight the trance but slowly the film covered his eyes and he began to lose himself.

"Killian stay with me please! I need your help!"

Emma knew that she didn't have the training or courage to do this. But suddenly she saw Shorty slowly stepping to the mermaid. A new rush of courage coursed through Emma's heart. She couldn't let a helpless little boy fall into the clutches of this monster.

The only sane person on the ship pulled Killian's sword from his belt and charged the mermaid. Emma pushed Travis back and swung wildly at the creature.

The mermaid hissed and lunged at Emma. Emma's free hand forced its way to the throat of the creature and squeezed tight. She began to slowly sit up and almost had the advantage when the mermaid gathered her strength and shoved Emma back down to the deck. The blonde's head contacted hard with the wood and her mind went dizzy. The mermaid sunk her teeth into Emma's neck. She screamed and plunged her knife into the creature's tail. Emma rolled from underneath the mermaid and attacked again, this time contacting her blade to the mermaid's chest.

The creature hissed again but retreated, diving back into the ocean to nurse her wound.

The crew woke from their stupor and gathered round the girl who had saved them. Emma lay on the deck, her neck gushing blood, a bad bump on her head, and her eyes refusing to open.

Killian knelt at her side and tried to wake her, "Emma, Emma please wake up! Men give her some space!" The men backed away slightly. Killian placed his ear by her nose to make sure she was still breathing and moved his cheek to hers, "Please stay with me Emma." He whispered gruffly in her ear. He took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms. "Paine get me water and bandages. Shorty open the door to my quarters." Killian carried her inside and laid her tenderly down on the bed.

After a half hour, he finally had cleaned the wound with rum and bandaged it securely. All he could do now was wait. "Look what you've done!" He spoke into the silence. "You're my responsibility. I'm older than you; I was supposed to be your husband. And whether or not we ever marry, I'm still supposed to protect you. How could you go and get hurt? If you don't-" His voice caught, "If you don't wake up…."

He spent the next while in silence, the tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. After what seemed like ages, Emma's eyes finally fluttered open. "Killian…" She spoke weakly.

He rushed to her side and cradled her head, "Shh, don't get up I'm here Emma."

"Killian… I think maybe next time you should fight the crazy mermaid."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You are never allowed on deck again young lady!"

"But I have to help Shorty with the rigging!" Emma smiled sleepily.

"I'm going to lock you up in here with me until I'm completely satisfied with your recovery. I'm afraid you'll not want to stay on the ship what with the new found monster you met."

"That's crazy. I'd never leave because of a creature. I… I don't think I'll ever leave for that matter."

"Well, don't get too comfortable. Remember, you'll need to tell me where to drop you off."

Emma had forgotten about her request to find a village to live in. She didn't want to talk about it so she simply took hold of his arm and began to drift to sleep, "Killian, why were you worried about me?"

"Because I've never lost one of the crew before. And I'm not about to start now."

**Hope you enjoyed :) I'll try to update in a few days. Please please please please please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry about the delay! Hope you like it!**

Over the next week, Emma was still healing from her mermaid attack. She was actually quite well but Killian kept an eagle eye on her and wasn't going to let up until she was completely recovered. Emma lay next to a slumbering Killian but for the life of her she didn't know how he slept. It was a hot, humid night at sea and she couldn't find sleep that night. The princess rolled towards him and gazed at his peaceful face. Her eyes trailed down his sharp features to his bare chest. She reached out and gently fingered the curve of his muscular frame. Emma carefully laid her hand in his open palm and kissed his fingerprints. She lay there for several minutes and couldn't help but admire him. Tiring from the heat, Emma carefully rolled out of bed and stood to Killian's side. She smiled as he didn't stir; he just kept lying there silently.

The crew was asleep and Emma liked this time on the ship the best. Usually she came up with Killian and star gazed. He told stories about the constellations and they always ended up becoming better friends afterward. This time Emma was alone. Or so she thought.

She leaned against the tied up ship's wheel and closed her eyes, the breeze cooling her warm skin.

"You shouldn't be alone miss. Something bad night happen to a lass all by her lonesome."

"As you keep telling me Mr. Hills." Lagen was the last person that Emma wanted to see. All she wanted was to be alone in the cool night air. She began to walk away but his large arm stopped her. "Please let me pass."

"You know it's hard being a ship's hand. It's a very lonely, hard life and we men don't get many chances for… Pleasure." He smiled devilishly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not here to 'pleasure' anyone." Emma tried to get away but was stopped again.

"So you and the Captain aren't lovers?" He seemed happy at the revelation.

"That happens to be none of your business! You should be very careful before you do something you'll regret. I may not be sleeping with the Captain but I am on his good side which is more than you can say. Now you have exactly three seconds to **unhand **me!"

Lagen's grip on Emma's wrist tightened and she could see the veins throbbing in his neck, "Nobody threatens me you little bitch!" He threw her back against the wheel and gradually closed the distance. "I am not a man that answers to any other man not even a so called 'captain'. I will do whatever satisfies me."

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to help with that." Emma struggled to escape his grasp.

He pinned one hand behind her back and grabbed her waist with the other, "No you'll be helping me lass. And you'll love it I promise." A feral look gleamed in his black eyes and Emma knew that she couldn't not get away this time.

Lagen took her face in his rough hands and pressed his lips to her own. Her scream was muffled and she could feel her face burning from anger. As his hands explored her hips she squirmed to get away but could not. She knew that he was stronger and faster than her but she would never stop fighting.

As his lips contacted hers once more, Emma braced herself and snapped her knee up to his groin. Lagen fell over in pain and the princess thought she was free. She began to run from him but a hand caught her boot and she tripped down several stairs, her shoulder making a popping sound against the deck. He crawled over her and bruised her lips once more. Emma clawed at his back and face and arms until he pinned her wrists over her head. His free hand pulled at her blouse and pants. Emma tried to cry out but no sound emerged from her throat. But fate was, in fact, on Emma's side that night. Because high in the sails sat a small boy that would save her life.

Shorty watched the kind lady get threatened and fear spread throughout his body. The poor boy froze and didn't quite know what to do. But as she tripped and fell the boy leapt into action. He slid down a rope on his left and jumped down silently onto the deck. He ran around a corner and down a long hallway until he reached the Captain's quarters. He burst through the door and shook Killian awake.

"Sir, sir, wake up sir! The nice lady you brought on board, somethin' bads 'appenin to her sir!"

Killian struggled to open his eyes but once the child mentioned Emma he sat up straight, "Emma? What's happened?"

"On deck sir, by the wheel. The bad man's got her!"

"Wake up the crew Shorty. Tell them that the Captain said so and he's not in a good mood!" Killian grabbed a sword from the bedside and sprinted to the deck. As he ran closer, Emma came into view. She lay on the deck, Lagen on top of her. Her shirt was slit down the middle and her trousers were nearly off.

Killian ran to her side and hurled himself at the disgusting man. They rolled down the deck and Killian flipped to the top, his fists smashing into Lagen's face.

"Captain!" Mr. Paine pulled Killian off of the ground and held him back, "Now, now you'll kill him doin' that!"

"All the more better, that rat deserves everything he has coming to him!" Killian swung wildly at Lagen once more but was detained my several crew members.

"Easy now Capt'n! We'll throw him in the brig until we can drop him in town later."

"No! He won't get off that easy. He'll be hanged or shot or drowned or something! He'll not get to live his life after what he's done!" Killian's rage got the better of him as he spoke.

"Sir, think of the lady." Paine spoke in hushed tones and motioned to the girl lying helplessly on the deck. Killian crept to her side and his heart broke at the sight of her.

Shorty knelt by Emma, gently stroking her hair, "Don't worry miss. You'll be alright. Me and the Capt'n, we'll watch over ya."

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian straightened out her clothing and accepted a blanket from Travis, wrapping it around her. Emma sat silently in his arms. "Emma did he…"

Emma shook her head knowing what he was implying.

"Thank God!" Killian breathed out, clutching the girl tightly to his chest. "Come, let's get you back to bed." Killian carried Emma back to his quarters and set her gently on the bed. "Emma I… I don't quite know what to say except that I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I knew that Lagen was dangerous and I kept him aboard anyway. I was letting you walk around like a prize that I had won that he could never have. Or so I thought. Can you ever forgive me Emma?"

Emma took her hands out of his and said flatly, "Please get out."

"Emma I-"

"Now! Please just leave me alone!" Emma screamed at him and Killian immediately withdrew. He walked out wordlessly but he didn't abandon her. Instead, he sat against the wall outside his quarters and waited. For hours he sat and stared at the door, wondering what she was doing and how he could fix her. Until after several hours, he found an answer to his question.

Emma felt nothing. For hours she sat upright on the bed not even thinking. Then after about three hours a wave of emotion flooded Emma's senses and salty tears flowed freely down her cheeks. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind; she didn't notice that she was saying them aloud. "What have I done? Why did I ever leave home? Oh that's right!" She muttered sarcastically, "A handsome pirate swept me off my feet and I was stupid enough to think that he could care for me. He doesn't want a wife or someone to love. He just wants someone to share a bed with. He doesn't care about me or he would have married me already. He would have respected me enough to at least give me some privacy! No, he brought me aboard his ship and the rest was my fault. I fooled myself into thinking that I could stay here forever. I thought I could be one of the crew. And now look what I've done. I've torn apart the crew. I've basically gotten a man killed and I've ruined my life. I need to leave. I need to get off of this ship!"

A single tear rolled down Killian's cheek as he heard her confession. _"There it is."_ The thought to himself, _"I've got to let her go."_

The next few days passed and the only person allowed to see Emma was Shorty. He would walk in, set down a food tray for her, and walk out silently. It wasn't until the third day that Emma spoke to him for the first time.

"Shorty," Emma stopped him, "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't do nothin' miss. Was the captain that saved you. I just ran a lot."

"But you ran to the captain and told him to save me. Without you God knows what would have happened." Emma stroked the boy's blonde hair and kissed his forehead sweetly.

The boy showed a toothy grin and shrugged, "Well, you're welcome miss. If I may say… You should see the captain soon. He's been sad since that night. And seems like you're the only one who can cheer him up."

"Thank you Shorty." The boy pecked her cheek softly and scampered out of the room red faced.

Emma sighed and dressed herself. She found the black dress that she ran away from home and pulled on the familiar material. She didn't want to wear Killian's clothes today. She felt like she was owned by him and now, more than ever, she wanted to feel like her own person. She reached the deck and couldn't help but feel better as the salty sea air swept across her face. Her eyes met Killian's briefly but he raised his chin and stared at the horizon instead.

"Hello Captain." Emma stood by his side. "Thank you for saving me Killian."

"Of course." He said, not looking at her. "You're one of the crew. I'd do it for any of my men."

"So… what of Lagen?"

"We left him at a village two days ago. I don't think we'll be seeing Lagen Hills anytime soon."

"Good." Emma smiled and touched his arm, "Thank you again Killian." He nodded and pulled away. Emma knew that he had heard her crying that night but she had no idea what to do about it. Everything that she had said was true but telling him that she didn't mean all of it wasn't going to convince him. "So… where are we off to?"

"There's a small provincial town a few hours out and I figured it would be perfect for you. You know, you can find your true love there and live happily ever after." Killian said dryly. "After all that's what you want isn't it?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I want." Emma shot daggers at him and walked away. "Bloody pirate!"

Killian escorted Emma around the main square and she already loved what she saw. There was a small boy herding sheep around a large fountain. The barber was fitting a lady for a wig behind an open window. Scrumptious smells wafted from the bakery where the baker man had just finished his baguettes. And on the corner sat a small, quaint book shop where the books had sat for several years.

"How do you like it princess?" Killian smiled at her for the first time that day.

"It's perfect!" Emma took Killian's arm and grinned up at him as they proceeded to explore the town.

They strolled over a small bridge, walked under the shade of gorgeous oak trees, and finally came to a small cottage just a few yards outside the town. "Where are we?"

"You're home princess." He jumped to the front door and gave it a pounding, "Oy! Doesn't anyone answer their door anymore!" He yelled through the wood.

"Well if you'd be patient!" A beautiful girl of about twenty one opened the door and threw her arms around Killian's neck, "Killian! I can't believe it! You finally came to see me!"

"Of course I did. I promised didn't I?" He set the girl down and kissed her cheek affectionately. "I'm sorry where are my manners? Emma, this is my very good friend Belle. Belle, this is Emma."

Belle smiled and enveloped Emma in a friendly, yet not overbearing, hug. "It's so good to meet you! Well don't just stand outside like strangers come in, come in!"

The couple walked in and chatted with Belle over some tea. "So what are you here for Killian? I'm assuming this isn't just a social call."

"Well, you and Miss Emma here are similar in many ways. She's looking for a fresh start, a new life just like you were all those years ago. And I was hoping…."

Belle took Emma's hand and finished Killian's sentence, "Emma you can stay here with me for as long as you need."

"Thank you Belle, I appreciate it." Emma knew that they would become fast friends.

"Well ladies," Killian rose from his seat, "I'll be off now."

Emma followed him outside and stood nervously beside him, "Do you really have to go already?"

He nodded and rocked on his heels, "I'll let you get settled in and the crew won't want to stop here. There's no pub." Killian chuckled and wrung his hands. "Well, it was an honor to meet you princess."

"The honor was all mine your majesty. And thank you for an amazing adventure."

"No, thank you." Emma snaked her arms around his neck and pulled the pirate close to her. She felt his body tense, then relax as his body molded against hers. Emma didn't know how long they'd been standing there but she did know that she didn't want it to end. Finally, Killian cleared his throat, backed away, kissed Emma's hand, and walked away. "Good bye Emma."

The princess trudged back into the cottage and sat by Belle who smiled sadly at her, "It's hard leaving him isn't it?"

"Were you two…?" Emma was sure that there had been other women in his life but she never thought she'd meet one.

"Oh no!" Belle laughed and set down her tea cup, "About three years ago, my father's kingdom was under attack by trolls."

"Wait, you're a princess too?"

"Well I used to be. Rumplestiltskin was the only person who could save our kingdom so my father asked for his help. His price was me. To save my kingdom, I basically sold myself into slavery. But it wasn't that bad! He began to soften up and he was kind to me. I was actually in love with him. But one day, I kissed him and I almost broke the curse."

"That's amazing!"

"I thought so too, but Rumple didn't. He cared more about his power than about the love I could give him so he set me free. My heart was broken. I tried everything to ease the pain but nothing helped. So eventually I took the road into piracy. It was actually quite fun. Until I got into some trouble with the Evil Queen. I was going to be hanged but lo and behold there was Killian. He saved my life and took me aboard his ship. Then after a few weeks of knocking some sense into me, he dropped me off here. He knew that this would be the best place for me. And he was right! I met the most amazing man and we're going to be married soon."

"You got your fairy tale ending didn't you?" Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"What do you mean ending? It's not over yet! My life hasn't been perfect and honestly I wouldn't wish a perfect life on anyone. If you have no trials in your life that means you haven't accomplished anything. Don't be fooled by what you read in books Emma. Every princess has her happy ending, but you can't just sit and wait for it to find you. You have to go and find what will make you happy. Maybe you get your heart broken; maybe you have the greatest love affair in history! But you'll never know until you try. A wise man once said 'All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them'. Do you have the courage to pursue your dreams Emma?"

"Yes. I think I do!"

**This story is very AU :) Reviews are awesome just like you all! I'll update either tomorrow or Saturday! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's still Saturday right!? Sorry for the delay! Hope you like it!**

Killian stomped down the dock and boarded his ship. His crew looked at him questioningly but Shorty vocalized what they all were thinking, "Where's Miss Emma?"

"The lady will not be joining us onboard anymore. Ferro haul the anchor. Travis set the mainsail." Killian gently barked out orders but as he turned to his crew, they simply stared at him, silently asking what had happened. Fire burned in his stomach and he clenched his teeth, "Any of you mention her name and you'll be fed to the sharks now Get TO WORK!"

The men all jumped into action except for one. Shorty stood boldly in front of his captain, "What did you do? What did you say to her?"

"It's none of your concern boy. Leave it alone." Killian brushed past him but the boy yelled to his back.

"She saved your life! She did everything you asked her and she loved you!"

Killian stopped and caught his breath. _"Love? Hah. She couldn't love me. And I couldn't love her. I don't know how."_ He never responded to the boy. Killian took the wheel and tried to forget that he'd left his heart back on shore.

"Capt'n we have a problem."

"What is it Mr. Paine?"

"We have only one more barrel of fresh water and we're most out of food. We've already rationed away all of the rum. What do we do Captain?"

Killian threw aside his telescope and stared down at the open map in front of him, "We'll dock here." He pointed to a small speck on the paper, "We're three days from the nearest port town but this kingdom will do fine. I'm assuming we'll last for another half day journey?"

"Aye Captain."

Killian had become a different man in the weeks after leaving Emma with Belle. He was back to his old pirating ways but in much worse extremes. He was constantly angry and yelling and punishing his crew for no reason. Mr. Paine hoped that a few hours off of the ship would do his captain some good.

Killian brought most of his crew with him as he purchased the necessary goods for his ship. "And deliver them to my ship within two hours?"

"Yes sir!" They bought from a good merchant who gave them a good price.

"Pleasure doing business with you then." The gentleman shook hands and Killian inquired, "Do you know of any good pubs around?"

"None in the city I'm afraid but if you go down the main road about a half mile it'll be on your left. Quaint little place so I've heard. Perfect for your lot."

Killian thanked the man and his crew began the short walk to the pub. Killian needed something strong and he needed it now.

"What's that called? The Snuggly what?!" Travis blurted out when the pub came into view.

"Never mind the name, let's just get some ale!" Ferro hustled everyone into the pub and found men similar to them waiting inside. Although the thugs inside looked like they hadn't gone and worked in years, they all got along fine and the crew got enough ale to satisfy them.

Killian, however, found a brew that he was contented with and took a walk in the woods behind the pub. The forest was full of vibrant colors, the bright green moss covering the logs and bright birds chirping happily among the flowers. He didn't see any of it. The solemn pirate sat on a long and stared at the mug in his hands. A few seconds of peace was interrupted by a hellish scream.

"Get off! Get off of it right now!"

Killian felt something tug under him. He stood slowly and noticed he had been sitting on something very long and very blonde. "Is this….. hair!?"

A tall man wearing blue ran to Killian, a frying pan in hand, and began swinging the weapon wildly at the pirate. "Put that down!" The man yelled.

Killian quickly unsheathed his sword and countered his swing. "Bad time to fight a pirate young man!"

"A pirate! Sorry to disappoint but you're not getting rich today!" The man swung again and pushed Killian back against a tall pile of rocks. Killian retreated and jumped up to get an advantage. To his surprise, the frying pan was putting him off. His sword tricks weren't working and his weapon ended up knocked away, between two boulders. Killian tried to get up but his leather boot snagged on a sharp rock and gouged his thigh.

Killian cursed silently and raised his hands to the air, "Listen, my name is Killian Jones and I captain a ship. We stopped here to get fresh water and supplies, and my crew is at the pub right now. I have no intentions of stealing anything from you and frankly I'm in no need of gold."

After several seconds, the man lowered his frying pan and held out a hand, "Flynn Rider." Flynn helped the pirate to his feet and set him by a stream so Killian could clean his would.

"Was that hair that I was sitting on?" Killian remembered what had caused the fight.

"Um.. yeah it was." Flynn scratched his chin, "It's kind of special hair and we thought that you wanted it."

"Why the hell would I want hair?" Killian chuckled and saw Flynn rub his eyes in exhaustion. "It looks like you've had a bad week. I'm betting you needed that ale more than I did. So how did you get into it with hair?"

"I stole a princess's crown."

"Nice!" Killian clapped him on the back and almost as an afterthought added, "I stole a princess."

"What!?"

"Well she actually wanted to come with me but to her parents it probably seems like stealing."

The boys exchanged stories and sat dumbfounded for a few minutes. "So, you left the girl that you're supposed to marry with a stranger?" Flynn started.

"No I know Belle. She'll be good for Emma."

"But has Emma ever met Belle before?" Killian shook his head. "So you dropped her off with a stranger."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Okay well you're road tripping with the girl who has a crazy mother who's probably gonna stab you!"

Flynn shuddered, "Please don't jinx it! So are you just gonna leave Emma there?"

"That was the idea."

"And yet here you are, miserable. That doesn't sound like the best idea."

"But I'm a no good pirate." Killian ripped off the ruined part of his boot and played absentmindedly with it.

"Actually, you're a prince. You don't wanna be one but you are." Killian shrugged, not knowing what to say, "We're a lot alike me and you. We're both thieves who've ended up in love with two amazing girls that we don't deserve.

"In love!?"

Flynn gave him a look that said 'no shit stupid'. "Yes in love! Maybe not the sappy, head in the clouds, you're my Prince Charming love. But you do feel affection and have a sense of responsibility for her so I think that counts as love."

"Hate that word!"

"Right!?"

"So what now?"

"Well, you round up your crew, get back on your ship, and get your ass back to Emma! You get down on your knee and tell her that you're sorry and that you were a jerk. Then if she takes you back, you marry her!"

"You think she'll take me back?" Killian's heart lifted.

"YES!" A high voice came from behind a tree.

Flynn chuckled, "You can come out now blondie! The pirate doesn't want your hair."

A tiny girl wearing a purple dress and long blonde hair (like really long hair) appeared and bounced to Flynn's side. "Oh, that's good!"

"So, how much did you hear?" Flynn asked nervously. He hadn't told Rapunzel how he felt yet and didn't want her finding out by overhearing a conversation.

"Just a little bit. He was asking if you thought she would take him back and I am telling you yes!"

"You don't even know her or me for that matter!" Killian was still in disbelief.

"Just have a little faith!"

"I don't believe in much miss."

"Do you believe your eyes?" Rapunzel smiled mischievously.

"Always." The blonde girl took a lock of her hair and gently placed it on the pirate's lower thigh.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Killian tried to pull away.

"Language sir! I know that you're a pirate but even pirates should have manners! Just hold still I'm going to help you!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

As the song ended Rapunzel looked up and laughed as Killian observed his healed leg. "Is that? Did you just? Is my?... What!?"

Flynn and Rapunzel giggled and Flynn explained, "Don't worry, it's a normal reaction."

"So if seeing is believing does that mean that you believe?"

Killian stood, and announced, "YES!" He grabbed his coat and sword and sprinted out of the woods.

"Send me an invite for the wedding!"

Meanwhile, Emma had started a new life, of sorts, in Belle's little town. After all the adventures Emma had just witnessed, she was happy to have some peace and quiet for a change. There was just one problem. Killian wasn't there.

Emma missed him. She missed his smile, the way he smelled, the way he held her when she slept. She desperately wished to be back on the ship with the crew and with the man that she loved. _"Love! Hah! That got me far now didn't it?"_

Belle invited Emma to work at the bookshop with her until she could find work somewhere else. Emma was grateful but books were never really favorite thing in the world. She would rather learn by example.

"Excuse me miss," A tall, dark man stood behind her holding a black book. "This was outside on the sidewalk. I wasn't sure if it's yours or if someone had dropped it."

Emma took the book from him and smiled, "Thank you. I'll keep it in the window just in case someone dropped it." She looked over the man and grinned internally. He was well over six feet and had striking black hair and sparkling blue eyes. His squared jaw was clean shaven and he didn't look a day over twenty two.

"You're new in town aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm staying with Belle. Sorry, my name is Emma." She held out a hand and he took it softly.

"My name is Gaston. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Emma. I do hope we see each other again."

"Me too. Thank you." Gaston exited and Emma shook her head. _"Well he would be a very nice man and I would love to get to know him better except there's no point. He's not Killian!"_

"_Emma that's not going to get you anywhere! Get over him already!"_

"_It's only been a few weeks. Maybe he'll…"_

"_Maybe he'll come back for you? Hah stupid girl. He doesn't care about you. He just wanted someone to keep his bed warm at night."_

"_How dare-"_

"Emma was that Gaston you were just talking to?" Belle snapped Emma out of her internal argument.

"Oh, yeah he just came in and introduced himself. He seemed nice."

Belle chuckled and set down her basket, "I'm sure he did. But from one princess to another, stay away from Gaston. He's a silly boy who likes pretty girls on his arm. Honestly, he's harmless but there's no point in leading the man on, if you know what I mean?"

"No, I understand. Thank you for telling me. Seems like I'm not the best at judging a man's character."

"What are friends for?" Belle hugged Emma gently and left her for the rest of the night.

It was finally dark and Emma decided to close the shop. As she was leaving, a familiar face smiled down at her, "Hello Miss Emma."

"Hello Gaston."

"It's a beautiful night!"

"Yes it is."

"I was wondering… Would you allow me to walk you home?" Emma didn't answer, "I promise to be the perfect gentleman!"

"Will you promise to be solely my friend?"

He caught her meaning and sighed but complied, "If that's what you wish then yes, I promise."

"Good!" Emma took his arm and they had a pleasant conversation from the bookshop to Belle's cottage.

The men all cheered as Killian jumped off the ship and ran back to the town where he'd left Emma. "Go get her Capt'n!" Shorty cried, waving his cap at Killian.

In his haste, Killian got a bit turned around and approached Belle's cottage from her backyard. As he rounded the corner, he saw Emma on a young man's arm."

"Thank you for walking me home Gaston."

"Anytime Miss Emma." She turned to walk into the house but was stopped, "Do I get nothing for the service I've just provided you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and gently kissed the man's cheek, "Goodnight my friend."

"Goodnight."

_"She just kissed him!"_

"_I told you she didn't love you! You've been gone a few weeks and she's already forgotten you!"_

Killian hushed the voices in his head and swore to himself. He wouldn't back down now. He'd be a man and pour his heart out to her whether she wanted him or not. Killian jumped up and strode to the front door, banging on it several times.

When it opened his heart stopped. There she was. She was looking at him, smiling at him, he could reach out and touch her and she would really be there this time. This time he wasn't dreaming and all he could think to say was, "Hi."

**Soooo... Whatdaya think? Let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. I hope you like it! :)**

"_Hi? He dumped me here, broke my heart, then shows back up and that's what he says to me? Hi!?" _Emma fumed inwardly. She felt so betrayed and angry that before he could speak her small white hand contacted his rough cheek, leaving a bright red mark.

He coughed, taken aback, "I was expecting many things but that was not one of them!"

Her anger was suppressed for now. Emma threw her arms around the pirate and held on for dear life. She wasn't sure if he was real or if she was imagining this.

But she felt him breathing. She felt him chuckle and say, "Well, that's a little better." She felt him grin and softly stroke her hair.

She pulled back slightly and studied that man in front of her. He hadn't shaved in days so his face was covered in prickly black hairs. His eyes looked kinder and happier since the last time she'd seen him. And his face was misted in sweat and Emma was sure she'd never seen a more handsome man in her life. "Killian what the hell!?" Her anger returned in full swing. "First you decide to take me away to your magical ship. Then you have me steal for you."

"Emma I."

She didn't stop, "Then I save your life a few times and you lead me to believe that you love me! Then just when I think that everything is perfect I almost get raped!"

Killian listened to her rant and rolled his eyes. Knowing that she wouldn't stop anytime soon, he did the only thing that he knew would shut her up. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"Killian what are you-?" The pirate took her lips again. "Honestly! Killian I don't-!" He kissed her again and again until she was finally left speechless.

She stared at him blackly and breathlessly and he couldn't help but laugh, "Well that must be the easiest way to shut you up."

Emma took a deep breath, "Killian please tell me what's going on! Why did you leave me and why are you back!?" She started getting angry again.

He placed his finger on her lips and took her hand in his, "Shhh, listen to me! I dropped you off here because I was confused. I knew that you were… attached to me. But I didn't want to believe that."

"But why not!? How is that a bad thing?"

"It's not. The bad part is that I feel the same way. I feel anchored to you in a way that I can't even begin to explain. And it killed me to leave you but I had to because I didn't believe that I had the capacity to love such an amazing person and deserve her love in return."

"So what? You just ditch me?"

"Emma you're not listening to me! You're not listening to what I'm telling you! I'm telling you that I'm in love with you!"

"You what?" Emma could hardly keep from falling over.

"I love you Emma!" Killian scooped her up in his arms and spun her around repeating those words, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He kissed her again then dropped down to his knee, "Emma, I understand that we're practically fugitives and our lives won't exactly be the fairy tale you've always wanted but will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Emma wiped stray tears from her cheek and bent down next to him, "Yes! Yes Killian Jones I'll marry you." Killian grinned from ear to ear and kissed his girl again.

"Well it's about time!" Belle stood in the doorway laughing at the couple. "Killian, this girl has been miserable for the past week. I have a mind to keep her here just to make you suffer young man!"

"No!" Killian tightened his grip on Emma and kissed her forehead. "From now on this girl doesn't leave my sight."

"I hope you don't mind Emma but I took the liberty of packing your things." Belle handed a small bag to Emma.

The girl stood and hugged Belle, "Thank you for letting me stay."

"It was my pleasure. But I must admit, Adam is happy to have me to himself again." The girls giggled and Belle helped Killian to his feet, "Now you two get out of here and have your happily ever after!"

Killian kissed his friends cheek and thanked her. He then grabbed Emma's hand and the pair ran back to his ship. As Mr. Paine pulled Emma up, the crew cheered for her return. Killian jumped aboard and wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "Welcome home Miss Emma."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crew chanted until Killian dipped Emma down low and planted a deep kiss on her lips. There was a happy uproar and Emma's face flushed a bright red.

"Okay! Calm down!" Killian silenced his crew, "Mr. Paine if you wouldn't mind giving the orders. I have some business to discuss with my fiancé." There was yet another cheer and Killian scooped Emma into his arms and carried her off to his chambers.

The couple sat together for a long while talking about what they'd done in their time apart. They learned that they were both miserable and promised each other that they would never be parted again.

"So Flynn sounds like a nice guy." Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah, he is." Killian yawned.

"I owe him a lot. He sent you back to me after all."

"I'd like to take some of the credit if you don't mind Princess!" Killian kissed her temple and gently lifted her off of his lap and onto the bed. "I actually have something for you."

"Ooo I love presents!" Emma sat up and clapped her hands in excitement.

Killian pulled something out of his jacket pocket and knelt in front of Emma again, "I've heard that every girl deserves a little something when she gets engaged. I didn't want to waste any time getting back to you so I didn't stop to buy you a ring but I hope you'll accept this." He rolled a small piece of braided black leather onto her left ring finger. "It's from my boots that tore the day I met Flynn and decided to go back to you. I made it on our way to Belle's village." Emma didn't make a sound she just stared at the new treasure on her finger. "When we make port I'll find you a better one."

"No, no, Killian I love it! It's perfect." Emma held his face and kissed her fiancé. "I feel officially engaged now!"

He pecked her once more and rose, "Good! Anything to make you happy, love." Killian yawned and tugged off his black shirt. Emma would have been lying if she had said she didn't miss his perfect body. "Well, it's time for sleep my dear! It's been a long, but good day." Killian moved to climb into bed but Emma blocked him.

"Ah! It isn't proper for an engaged couple to sleep together before the wedding!"

"And it was proper for us to sleep together before?" He tried again but was pushed back.

"We're starting fresh. And you, Captain Killian, can sleep down there." She threw a pillow to the floor and blew him a kiss. He tried to argue but wasn't successful. He lay down on the wooden floor and sighed. Emma blew out the candle and curled up into a ball. She did feel a little lonely without him beside her. "How are you dear?"

"It's cold down here." He sounded like a sad little puppy. Emma rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Okay you can sleep up here." Killian jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Emma like he used to. And in that moment everything was perfect.

A man in a dirty brown coat staggered up to a magnificent castle but was stopped at the gate, "Sorry sir, 'fraid you can't go further. Not without an invitation from the King."

"I have information that the King will want to know. Information about his son." The man was admitted into the castle and a hot cup of tea was set before him. He sipped it gratefully and warmed his cold hands by the blazing fire.

"Now," King Gerard sat by the young man, "What is your name young man?"

"Lagen Hills your Majesty."

"And you say that you have information concerning the whereabouts of my son."

"Aye sir. I know him."

"You know him? Please tell me everything you know about my son."

"I met Prince Killian in a port town called Three Rivers. He was looking for a crew for his ship. He said he had just purchased a ship and needed good men to help him. He promised good wages and adventure. One night he was drunk and he let slip that he was actually a Prince. Anyway we were blessed with good wages but the adventure portion was as cruel as the Captain that promised it." King Gerard listened in horror as the man recited tales of pillaging and murdering done in the name of his son. "I tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen. But the last straw was when he brought that poor girl on the ship."

"A girl? Was she small with blonde hair?"

"Miss Emma, yes. The girl was forced on board and was made to work as his personal servant. I can't imagine the things he made her do for him. I fear that he has taken her youth as well as her honor. He had her walk around the ship in… distasteful clothing as if to taunt his crew. I caught him being rough with her on deck one night and I tried to stop him but he beat me and deserted me on an island. By the grace of God I escaped and knowing his true identity I knew it was my duty to inform you of this."

King Gerard placed a hand on Lagen's shoulder and nodded, "Thank you son. You are truly a good soul and you will be blessed for your good deeds."

Lagen smiled, "Anything I can do for a fellow soul."

"Do you have any idea where my son is?"

Lagen sighed and scratched his head, "I'm afraid not. I know not where he went after exiling me. But I do know that at the end of every month he ports in the Northern Realm to pick up a special kind of rum that the crew is very fond of. The Prince is a rather picky man and he likes everything on his ship to be perfect."

"I cannot thank you enough young man. You're intentions are pure and you will be rewarded in any way you deem fit."

"_Pure? Not quite."_

Killian stood behind Emma, his arms wrapped around her waist, the spray of the ocean misting the pair ever so gently. He played with the piece of leather on her finger and murmured, "I never thought that I'd get married."

She laughed and replied, "I never thought I'd marry a pirate. I bet my parents never imagined this either." Emma and Killian had made a pact: If they had something on their mind that needed to be said, then they had to say it. Honesty was to be a constant factor in their relationship from now on.

"You want to go back Emma?" Killian feared her answer.

"No, I want to be aboard this ship with you for the rest of my life. But I would like to see them again. And I would also…"

"Yes?"

"I would feel better if you maybe asked their permission."

Killian blinked and withdrew his hands, "You want me to go to your parents and ask them if I can marry you? Why? We're both adults, we can do whatever we want!"

"I know but I have this nagging feeling that we should at least give them a chance to be a part of our lives again. It's been six months since I've seen my family Killian!"

"You didn't seem to mind when you agreed to leave with me!"

Emma grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, "Please don't be angry! But please do this for me." Her pleading eyes softened his heart.

"What if they say no?"

"Then we'll leave and I'll become Mrs. Killian Jones." Emma kissed his pokey cheek and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"And if they say yes? I love you but I do not want to get married in a palace with hundreds of strangers staring at us."

"Neither do I. If they say yes then we will be married wherever we wish with whoever we wish to be there."

"That sounds like a good plan." Killian kissed Emma and his arms wrapped around her once more. "We'll port in the Northern Realm to pick up supplies then be off to see your parents."

**Now it's getting fun! Review please :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. Well here's chapter 8! :)**

Chapter 8

Killian lowered Emma down to Mr. Paine then jumped down beside her. "Shall we go Princess?" He snaked his left arm around her waist and the couple walked down the dock and into the town, the entire crew of the ship following close behind. They had begged their Captain to let them get off the ship and he complied. The crew was grateful to Emma for softening him up.

"Here we are!"

"This doesn't look like the pub to me Killian." Emma said, confused.

"That's because it's not the pub! This is Tink's Dress Shop. This is where you'll pick out your wedding dress." Killian kissed her temple as she hugged him.

"I didn't know I was gonna get a dress!" She burst into the shop, followed by her fiancé.

A short blonde girl in a happy green dress walked out of the back room to greet the customers, "Killian darling!" Emma had never heard such an accent before.

"Hello Tink." Killian kissed the girl's cheek in greeting and held her at arm's length. "You look well my dear."

"As do you!"

"This is my fiancé, Emma. And she needs a wedding dress. Nothing too fancy."

"Ah I can do casual love! Do not worry. She will look like an angel! Come back in two hours!" Tink ran into the back again and Emma could hear crashing.

"Two hours to make a dress? That's impossible!"

"Tink has a secret." Killian whispered, "She's a fairy."

"A fairy?! I thought those were a myth!"

"She's the last of her kind. I saved her from a bloody pirate who was trying to kill her. I helped her find a place far away and start her own shop. Needless to say, she owes me a few favors." Emma walked Killian to the door.

"Thank you for this. It really is gonna be the perfect wedding."

"You're welcome love." Killian bent down and captured Emma's lips in his. "Meet you back at the ship?" Emma nodded and bid her man goodbye.

Killian closed the shop door and turned to see his crew making faces at him. At once they all said, "AWWW!" Killian blushed slightly and waved them off.

"Enough you mangy dogs! Get out of here!" Mr. Paine hit him playfully on the shoulder and the group headed to the pub laughing heartily the whole way. The pirates found a dark corner of the pub and drank to their hearts content.

Three women approached the group with bright make up and mischievous smiles painted on their faces. The one in pink sidled up to a handsome young man named Jack and played with his long brown hair. She kissed his ear and whispered, "I'll let you 'ave it for free 'cause you're so pretty."

Killian raised an eyebrow as Jack and the girl disappeared upstairs. "He'll learn soon enough why getting involved with a pub whore is frowned upon." Killian whispered to the man on his left and the pair laughed and tapped mugs.

"You must be the captain!" The woman wearing yellow lifted her skirts and placed a leg across Killian's lap and sat down comfortably pressed against him. "Aye you are the captain. I can pick out the man that's in control. Care to take a break from giving orders? Or if you like that, I'm very good at following them." The woman ran her hands over his smooth chest and fiddled with the short hair on his chin.

Killian took both of her wrists in his hand and growled, "Have you no respect?" She snorted and attempted to kiss him, "Sorry love. Not now, not ever." He stood, pushing her off of his lap and onto the table behind her. He grabbed his empty mug and walked to the bar to get a refill.

"Saw what you did there," The man behind the counter commented, "Not many men can resist a nice bit of skirt like that."

Killian chuckled and smiled to himself, "I have one waiting for me."

"Must be a special one!"

"Aye, more than you know." Killian tipped his mug to the man and returned to his seat. A good while passed and the captain stood, "Grab the barrels and get back to the ship. We don't want to keep the lady waiting!"

Emma left the dress shop with a bundle under one arm and a treasure in her pocket. She patted it, smiling like a child. _"He'll be so excited when he sees!" _

Emma wandered, a bit lost through the town until she found the dock and the familiar ship floating lazily in the water waiting for her return. She figured that Killian would be aboard the ship by now and was anxious to see him. Ever since their separation Emma couldn't bear to be away from him for more than a few hours. Sometimes she felt silly but the rest of the time she was just grateful to have someone that she loved that much.

She neared the ship and was about to call up for Mr. Paine or Killian when she heard a familiar voice. But it wasn't Killian's. Nor did it belong to one of the crew. It was a voice from her past. It was the voice that introduced her to Killian.

"Father what are you doing?" Killian asked angrily. Emma dropped her package and crept to the front of the ship. She found a thick rope and with much effort, managed to climb up the side of the ship and hid, noiselessly behind the massive wheel. All of the King's men were crowded around the rear of the ship and Emma was sure that they would not find her hiding place.

"How dare you call me 'father' after what you've done to me?" The King stood over his son who was being held down by several guards.

"What **I've **done? All I did for the past twenty years was follow every order, every maniacal decision you've ever forced upon me but marrying a stranger was enough! Everybody has their breaking point and you found mine."

"You embarrassed your mother and I. Imagine that girl's kingdom waking up one morning and finding out that their princess has run away and that their kingdom will surely fall. Lucky for you, the girl's father and I struck a deal and both of our lands are secure."

"Congratulations," Killian slurred out, disrespectfully. "Now you are free to go back to the castle and tell the people that their Prince has resigned from his post. I do not wish to be king and neither do I wish to ever set foot in your house again. I am content to never see you again and hope to never become the man that you are." The king stiffened and glared at his son, "You fool the people into thinking that you're some benefactor. But I saw the way you treated my older brother before he jumped off the roof! You drove him to madness! I also see the way you treat my mother. As soon as you're out of the way I am taking her to a place where she will be safe. You're a monster and a pathetic excuse for a man!"

"How dare you!" Emma held in a scream as King Gerard's fist contacted Killian's cheek. As he recovered from the blow he held up his head with the same defiant look on his face and chuckled.

"There is nothing you can do that will make me come back with you. You can take me back to the castle, I'll paste on a smile for the people, but once your back is turned I'll be gone again."

"And what of Emma?"

Killian's jaw tightened, "I don't know what you're talking about. I left her with a friend months ago."

"Don't try to lie to me boy. You've done unspeakable things to that poor girl and I'm here to put an end to it."

"How would you know?" Killian spat the words at his father.

Killian's snarky smile disappeared as Lagen Hills stepped forward, "This young man told me all about your cruelty towards your crew and towards that girl."

Killian pulled at his restraints and swallowed hard. "Whatever he told you is a lie. He tried to rape Emma. Shorty was there thank the gods or an innocent girl would have been taken."

"Your Majesty, the roles were reversed I'm telling you! I was trying to save Emma." Lagen spoke into the King's ear.

"I believe you son." Gerard laid a hand on Lagen's shoulder, "Killian you have blatantly disregarded the wishes of your kingdom. You have been a heartless captain to the men who pledged their service to you. And moreover you have taken the honor and virginity of a maiden."

Killian thrashed against the guards and protested, "Emma and I never did that! Lagen Hills you will rot in Hell for the lies you've spun! There's a special place in the Devil's bed for men like you." Killian was punched once again but he raged on further. He fought off two of the guards that were holding and managed to injure three others before being restrained once more.

"You watch your words young man! Mr. Hills which hand was my son using today while walking with the princess?"

"It was his left arm sire."

"Bring it forward."

Tears flowed down Emma's cheeks as she watched two more men stretch Killian's arm out and King Gerard unsheathed his sword. "Let this be a reminder to you of what happens when you take things that don't belong to you."

Emma saw the sword gleam, lifted up above the King's head. Her heart stopped. The sword fell upon Killian's forearm. He cried in agony and his hand dropped to the deck of the ship.

At once the ship went into hysterics. The crew, so outraged at what had just happened, began to fight the guards and it took several minutes of bloody combat to subdue the rowdy pirates. The guards and the King went down below the deck to secure the men and a doctor treated Killian's wound.

His vision was going blurry but he still recognized the man that was stitching up the wound, "Doc? You're my father's physician."

The old man nodded and sighed, "I cleaned your cut up knees more times than I can count."

"You believe me don't you?" Killian could hardly control the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I know the boy I patched up. I also know the man that he turned out to be. I believe you sir." The doctor finished and excused himself.

When the deck silent, apart from the sound on Killian's labored breathing, Emma emerged from her hiding place and rushed to her fiancé's side. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cradled his head in her lap. He smiled faintly up at her, "Hello love. Fancy meeting you here."

"Killian Jones making jokes again." She chuckled and wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! If I hadn't convinced you to take me with you then none of this would've happened."

Killian sat up and kissed her lips, "Shhh that has absolutely nothing to do with it!"

Emma smiled and pulled something out of her pocket, "I have a present for you. Tink saw my ring and loved it and offered to make one for you. We took a piece of my black dress and a lock of my hair and weaved it together to make you one like mine." She slid the small piece of black fabric onto his finger and kissed it.

"It's perfect!" Their lips met again and Emma ran her fingers through his hair. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "Now I didn't set you free just for you to get caught again. You know how much I love you but you need to go." His tone showed urgency and his eyes filled with soft tears.

"I'm not leaving you!" Emma pressed her body against his and held around his neck.

"Emma please don't make this harder than it already is. You need to go now and I promise I'll find you." She tried to argue but he lifted her chin with his fingers, "Listen to me. I will find you. We'll get married and we'll be together for the rest of our lives. But for now we need to be apart."

Her mind was clouded with thoughts and her eyes blinded by the tears. She felt a force pull her away from Killian who screamed for her to run. But she couldn't. The guards had her and King Gerard was holding her tight as well. As she struggled the world around her began to spin and before she knew it something hard contacted her head and she fell to the deck. The last thing that registered in her mind was the sound of her love's voice telling her that he would find her. And that he loved her.

**Please don't hate me! :) Reviews are amazingness! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait i had a bit of trouble with this Chapter. But here it is.**

**I know a few of you are upset with how i'm writing emma but please remember it's just my imagination and this story is very AU!**

Chapter 9

Emma rode in an angry silence. Opposite her sat King Gerard. They had not spoken a word for over twenty four hours. Though Emma's back ached from sitting in a carriage all that time, she didn't complain. She didn't want to give that horrid man the satisfaction of knowing that she wanted something from him. She fiddled with the ring that Killian gave her and she wrapped herself in the coat that she had taken that morning. That morning before everything had gone wrong.

"_I've lost the love of my life and there's nothing that I can do about it. I'll just have to go back home and be the perfect princess again. And everyone's gonna know that I'm the slut princess who fell in love with the no good pirate."_

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by the voice from the other side of the carriage, "Emma, I apologize for what you had to witness back there but I assure you that it was for the best." The girl huffed and rolled her eyes. "I know that you don't see it now but eventually you will understand and you will thank me. You'll realize that he didn't love you but that he was simply playing a game with you."

"You know nothing about it! He meant everything he said and someday he'll find me and we'll be together despite what you say. He loves me." Emma glared at her almost father in law.

"You poor dear, he's bewitched you."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You really are thick aren't you? You can drop the act Your Highness or Majesty or whatever your loyal subjects call you. They obviously don't know what kind of man you are. Killian was right, you're a monster. You receive false information about him and instead of asking him what happened you cut off his hand! And all that hot air inside of you won't let you admit the fact that you're wrong!"

The king ignored her words and sighed, "Once you get back home and are in the care of your parents you will see that your thinking is flawed."

Emma wanted to strangle the man but held herself back. She knew that it wouldn't help. Though it would have made her feel better. Emma stared out the window and watched the land rise and fall as they rode for another day and a half. Eventually Emma started to recognize the terrain. There was the widow's cottage and the old man sitting in his chair. And there were the horses in their corral. She was home.

Emma felt her heart skip a beat as her parents castle came into view. Before the carriage could completely stop she threw open the door and stormed into the throne room of the castle where her parents sat.

"Emma oh my god!" Snow jumped to her feet and moved to embrace her daughter.

The princess held up a hand, stopping her mother, "What the hell were the pair of you thinking?" Charming and Snow were taken aback and neither of them spoke. "King Gerard is the most irresponsible, rash, judgmental, and downright horrible man I've ever met."

"Your Majesties I must apologize for your daughter." Gerard waltzed into the room and laid a hand on Emma's shoulder which she quickly shrugged off. "She's been traumatized these past months and I'm afraid the extent of her condition is worse than I had anticipated."

"He cut off Killian's hand!"

"My son has clearly forced her into thinking ridiculous things! She believes that she is in love with him."

"That's because I am you self righteous bastard!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Charming took his daughter by the hand and took her aside. He looked deep into her eyes and at once he could see the pain there. _"Oh gods she's telling the truth. She does love him." _His heart tore a bit as he embraced the blonde girl before him. Snow joined the group hug and for several seconds Emma felt safe again. Then she caught a glimpse of the man who had ruined her life and her rage returned.

"Father I want him out of the castle!"

"King Gerard I will arrange a meeting with you at a later time but for now will you please give me and my family some privacy?" The trio turned from the man and began to speak privately. "Now I understand that you've been hurt but you have no right to barge into **my** home and speak that way to me!"

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I wanted to warn you before he spun you his web of lies and you believed him over me. Besides I had hoped that this was still sort of my house too."

Snow interjected and cuddled her daughter, "Of course it is sweetheart!"

Emma and her mother sat opposite Charming who, taking charge of the situation, said, "Okay Emma start from the beginning."

Emma took a deep breath and began her tale. She told them of how she and Killian escaped and rode to his ship. She explained how they shared a bed but he never touched her inappropriately and she inwardly rolled her eyes as her mother gasped, "How ungentlemanly!"

Her father smiled with pride as she recounted the tale of the mermaid. But he gripped the hilt of his sword when she spoke of what Lagen had attempted to do. Then as her story came to an end, Emma shed a tear, "Then Gerard cut off his hand. His doctor stitched him up and when the deck was clear I went over to him and gave him the ring. Then he kissed me and told me to find a safe place to hide and that he'd come and find me. Before I could leave Gerard and his men caught me and tried to fight them off but one of them hit me over the head and I passed out. That's the gist of it I guess."

Her parents sat in silence for several minutes contemplating what she had told them, "Emma," Charming patted his daughter's hand, "Why don't you go up to your room and get a little rest. We'll have the servants draw a bath and you can clean up. Your mother and I need to discuss this."

"Yes sir." Emma trudged out of the throne room and took the long way to her own bedroom. Entering the room she noticed that everything was exactly how she left it. The hangar for her black dress was lying on the bed and there at the foot lay the bag that Killian had prohibited her to take. A tear trickled down her cheek as she whispered, "Please find me Killian."

"Charming what are we going to do about her?" Worry lines showed on Snow's face. Though her husband always thought she looked beautiful, this was the one side of her he disliked the most.

"What do you mean?" He took his wife's hand and pulled her to his side.

"Well obviously something happened on that ship. She can't really be in love with a pirate can she?"

"Snow White I'm ashamed of you! How dare you not believe Emma!"

"But could King Gerard really cut his own sons hand off? That seems a little farfetched to me."

"I understand that but we need to keep our opinions to ourselves. Emma knows what she saw and I for one believe her whole heartedly. But to put your mind at ease I'll talk to King Gerard and listen to his side of the story. And I'll use my super power." Charming smiled and kissed Snow gently.

"Mom doesn't believe me does she?" Emma took notice of the glum look on her father's face as he sat on the edge of her bed. Emma had just finished her bath and was watching the water drip from her wet hair. "It's okay I knew she wouldn't."

Charming wrinkled his eyebrows, "Did you now? And how exactly did you know that?"

"You know mom. She's always believing the best about people. She always tries to give them the benefit of the doubt then I walk in and tell her that a man that she respects has disarmed his son. Then she's told that her daughter is in love with the one man that she's sure is a monster. I'd be surprised if she believed anything that came out of my mouth back there. I can't imagine she's happy about that though. She always wanted me to be just like her and have the perfect life growing up in a castle, then marrying the prince and living happily ever after."

Charming chuckled, "You think that's what your mother's life was like?" Emma shrugged, "I guess we never have told you how we met. Snow always wanted to keep that from you. Partly because she was embarrassed and partly because she knew that you'd want to follow in her footsteps."

"Well what happened?!" Emma was in the mood for a good story.

"It started when your mother turned sixteen. Her mother had died and her father remarried a beautiful young woman who made an excellent queen. But Snow was so grieved by her mother's death and father's sudden marriage that she became angry and bitter and ran away from her kingdom. She became an outlaw. She was so dangerous that her father had to offer rewards for her capture. Of course that just fueled her anger even more. Eventually she met seven little men who let her live with them. They were lowly miners who needed a woman's touch and it did her a lot of good as well. One day she was staking out the roads looking for expensive carriages to rob when a young prince and his fiancé riding in a royal carriage just happened to ride by her post. She robbed the prince of his most prized jewels and he chased her until finally, after many narrow escapes, he caught her! Then after a few unfortunate circumstances with some trolls, the pair was finally free to go their own ways. But something held them back."

"Was it true love?"

"Yes it was. Now, do you understand?"

"Nope!" Emma threw herself back onto her pillow, "If mom didn't want me turning out like her then why didn't she just veto the arranged marriage?!"

"Because she was hoping you'd have enough sense to know that it was a stupid idea!"

Emma huffed, "I don't see why mom kept your story from me. You guys ended up fine in the end."

"As usual you're only seeing the small picture. Her running away caused friction between her family and mine that's never been resolved. My father wanted me marrying someone else and she's never had a relationship with her step mother. Didn't you ever wonder why you've never met your grandparents? We did turn out fine but we hurt so many other people by our actions. And, sadly, so have you. Killian will never fully forgive his father and his poor mother will have to live with the consequences of her husband's wickedness. I'm not saying you're a horrible person because you're not! You and Killian made a choice and now you'll have to live with that."

Emma stared blankly at her father and finally she understood his words, "I'm sorry father. I was selfish and I shouldn't have run away. But I did what I thought was best and I never meant for this to happen. That counts for something right?"

He nodded, stood, and kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep sweetheart. I love you."

"Dad, why do you believe me?"

"It's my super power. It's all in the eyes Emma."

With each day that passed Emma could feel her heart begin to cave in. She loved her parents but her love for Killian was like a drug. It was a magical substance that flowed through her blood that kept her alive. Then suddenly it was ripped from her system and she was left with nothing. She was tired all the time and had nothing to do with her life now.

"Snow this is getting ridiculous!" She was taken aback by her husband's sudden outburst. "That girl has been moping around since she's gotten back and frankly I'm sick of it! She needs her space and she needs to get out of the castle."

"No, what she needs is the love her parents. If we just let her go she'll never come back then she'll regret it when she grows up."

"Don't you see? She is grown up! She grew up the minute she decided to go with Killian. Emma is a smart, capable, relatively responsible girl and she needs to live her life." Snow didn't have the faith that Charming had, "We'll set her up in a house down in the town. She'll have a few servants and she can go and work and be her own person. Then eventually when she's ready she'll come back and rule our kingdom."

"Maybe you're right. And while she's there she can get that man out of her system."

Charming ignored her last comment, "Of course I'm right. Shall we go tell her?"

Emma was elated at the news. She was grateful to get out of the castle but still be able to see her parents regularly and have some independence. She was given a small cottage and one servant, Mrs. Potts was her name. She was an elderly old lady who had worked at the castle for as long as Emma could remember. Emma loved her dearly and was happy to have such a stable, kind companion.

Snow was having a bit of trouble adjusting to her daughter's move. She was afraid that one day there would be a messenger telling her that her daughter was gone. At the same time she remembered a time when a similar situation happened to her father and she could hardly cope with feeling such pain. Snow wrote to her father and after several months of communication their relationship began to blossom.

Snow wandered around the castle and found herself wishing that Emma was there with her. She missed their silly conversations and fits of laughter over the smallest things. She sighed and shook her head, _"Give her space Snow. She'll be just fine. Go see if Charming needs anything. You've been neglecting him lately."_

As she entered the throne room she saw her handsome husband standing with an equally handsome young man who wore black leather and had eyes like the sea.

"What are you doing here?" Snow rushed to the man and struggled to keep her anger at bay.

"Snow please, he's here to talk to me."

"Your Majesty." The man bowed politely.

"You drove my daughter to madness and if you think that you are welcome here then you are mistaken!"

"Snow, listen to what he has to say!"

"NO! I won't! I will not let him stand here as if he's innocent." Snow ranted for several minutes until Charming grabbed the man's hand and instead of fingers there gleamed a silver hook. She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "She was telling the truth!"

"Aye ma'am." Killian murmured, "I've come here for two purposes. To tell you of my innocence and beg for your daughter's location. I love her sir." He turned to Charming, "I love her with all of my being and I'd rather lose my other hand and both of my legs than be parted with her. Please give us your blessing sir. Please!"

Charming sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "She's in the village. The cottage by the book shop. You have my blessing son."

Killian's face showed a boyish smile. He spend a few seconds thanking her parents then as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran from the throne room to find his bride.

**I love reviews and all of you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Has all common sense escaped your head?" Snow looked up at her husband in disbelief.

"Snow,"

"No! It's my turn to talk. You just told that man where he could find our daughter. The same man that convinced her throw away her life and run away from her family. Now Emma's reputation is ruined, her heart is broken, and Killian doesn't have a home. If they're together then they'll never have a normal life. They'll be the rebel King and Queen that nobody will take seriously. If you had just listened to me and sent him on his way then she would never have had to know about this and she could move on with her life!"

"Listen to yourself Snow! Why can't you see that they're in love? I remember a time when you would do anything to keep a love alive. Like the time that the street rat fell in love with the Sultan's daughter and you helped them stay together? Emma and Killian are the same way. He loves her Snow. I saw it in his eyes."

"She's only eighteen. She'll go and get married and never come back here. She's going to leave me."

"And the truth comes out." Charming sighed, "You're being selfish. This isn't about Killian and Emma, it's about you and Emma. You want her to stay here with you and never move on."

"She belongs here with her parents."

"She belongs with the people that she loves! And right now that's Killian."

"Emma is my only daughter and I won't lose her!" Tears of hurt and anger flowed down the Queen's cheeks as she ran from the room.

Charming shook his head and sighed, _"She'll see reason eventually. Once Emma comes back and talks some sense into her then she'll see that it'll all be okay. I hope."_

Emma spent her days wandering around the town helping people. She would visit the orphans, cook for the widows, and help the children with their school work. It was rewarding work and it took Emma's mind off of Killian. Except for when she came home at night to a quiet home and an empty bed. She and Killian had never done anything sexually but her body still ached for his touch. She'd always felt safe with him nearby but now, with him gone, she felt scared and vulnerable.

The worst bit were the dreams. Every night like clockwork she'd have the same dream. It was always raining and she would be nearly asleep in her bed then all of a sudden there would be a knock on her door. She slipped on a robe and would open the door then, without warning, Killian would burst through the door and enfold her in his arms. She would laugh and cry and hold him close until he kissed her. Then she would step back to look at him and as quickly as he came he would disappear. Emma would wake up, tears streaming down her cheeks and a pounding in her head.

One cold night in November Emma had this same dream but her body wouldn't allow her to go back to sleep. She trudged to her small kitchen and plopped down by the fire, heating up water over the flames.

"Oh my what are you doing up at this time of night dear?" Mrs. Potts appeared by the door in her nightcap and pink night dress.

"I couldn't sleep Mrs. Potts. Do you want some tea?" Emma gathered up two cups, some milk and sugar and a few tea bags.

"Yes thank you. Now why don't you tell me what's going on. A young girl like you shouldn't have sleeping problems on a beautiful night like this." Emma simply sighed and shrugged, "I may be going on a limb here but I'd venture to say that you are in love."

Emma's head shot up in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Oh I've had a fair share of love affairs in my time. And if I may say so, you look like you've lost a love."

"Is it that obvious?" Mrs. Potts nodded, "You're right. There was this guy that I was gonna marry but now he's gone and I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again."

"Did you love him?"

"Obviously."

"Did he love you?"

"He proposed to me."

"He'll come back."

"He got banished from his kingdom, got his ship overrun, and his father cut off his hand all because of me. Why would he ever come back?"

"You said he loved you. He'll come back. You need to give the poor man some time too. It sounds to me like he's lost everything and the woman he loves. You're all he has left. You're holding onto his love just like he's counting on yours. Besides, while you're apart you'll find that you're both changing and learn that you were wrong. But it's not a bad thing! Change isn't always for the worst. Don't give up on him sweetheart. Never give up on love."

Emma wiped a tear from her cheek, "Thank you Mrs. Potts."

"Now here's what I want you to do. Tomorrow you're going to get out of this house! I'll pack you a basket of food and you'll take my horse, Philippe, and go out all day. I don't want to see you in this house before dark!"

"What's the point of that?"

"You need time to focus on yourself. You can go swim in a pond or lie in the grass or climb a tree! The point is you can do whatever you want. Fix what you need to fix in your mind and soon, it'll all work itself out." Mrs. Potts rose and kissed Emma's forehead, "I have the feeling that your young man will come to you very soon. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight."

Killian ran out of the castle and jumped on a horse and rode hard to the village. He found the bookshop with ease then knocked on the first cottage he saw.

A young man, no older than he opened the door, "Can I help you sir?"

Killian wrinkled his eyebrows, "Does Emma live here?"

"No, two doors down."

"_Good thing for you. I was about to strangle him!" _Killian moved to the third cottage, straightened his coat and knocked calmly on the door. His heart almost burst out of his chest as the door opened. But it wasn't Emma. It was an old lady.

"Hello young man. What can I do for you?"

The lady was pleasant looking enough, "Does Emma live here?"

"Aye she does. But I'm afraid she's out and I don't expect her to be back before dark. Anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to see Emma." Killian walked from the house disappointed. _"I'm not going to leave! I'll stay here until she comes back."_

Emma dismounted Philippe and guided him to the barn outside the cottage. She patted the horse's neck and set a bucket of oats in front of him. "You were amazing today boy." The horse nickered and ate the treat gratefully. She grinned and walked slowly to her little home. She had rode hard for most of the day but the solitude did her good. She pondered everything that had happened and decided that no matter what she would wait for Killian. She loved the man and was positive that she would spend the rest of her life with him. Now all she had to do was wait.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Potts greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "How was your ride?"

"It was amazing. You're a genius! I got everything sorted in my head and I feel so much better."

"That's good! Did you want supper dear?"

"No thanks Mrs. Potts. I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Emma was in her room before Mrs. Potts could mention the strange young man that stopped by earlier. The old woman shrugged it off and figured it could wait till the morning. Emma closed her door and plopped down to the edge of her bed. She pulled her brown leather boots off and fell back into her pillow. Emma sighed and scooted toward the warmth in the middle of her bed. She laid her head against the cool material and whispered, "Goodnight Killian."

"_KILLIAN!?"_

Emma's eyes shot open as she pushed up on his chest and stumbled backwards out of bed. He grinned slightly and cleared his throat. "Hello love."

"You… You're…. You're here. In my room. In my bed…"

"Some things never change. Except it was the other way round last time."

Emma didn't know how he could be making jokes at a time like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Emma stood where she was staring at the pirate as if he were a ghost. After a long uncomfortable silence Killian moved towards the window, "Well if you don't want me here I can just leave."

"No!" Emma ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. A tear fell from her eye as she felt his arms wind around her and hold her close. It was just as she'd remembered. He smelled the same and felt the same. She moved one hand to his neck and tickled him softly remembering how it would always make him laugh. A throaty chuckle emerged from his mouth and Emma could hardly contain herself. _"He's still my Killian." _

She felt something cold press against her back and she moved to see a silver hook gleaming by her side. She jumped out of his embrace and stared at it as if it was a snake about to attack. "Oh this… The hook gets a little bit of getting used to…. The boys call me Captain Hook sometimes." Killian tried to ease the tension. Emma sweetly took it in her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the metallic tip._ "She still loves me."_ Killian cupped her cheek in his hand and gently lifted her lips to his.

Emma smiled beneath his kiss and as she did her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Her Killian was back and he was never going to leave her again.

It was a perfect day in the middle of October. The leaves had just begun to turn and the kingdom was a pretty orange, red color. The harvest was coming soon and it was predicted that it would be a good year for the farmers. The livestock was happy and the children were healthy and everything was as it should be.

And there stood Emma. She stood by the full length mirror gazing at herself as if she didn't know the woman standing before her. But then in some ways she did. She was about to become Mrs. Killian Jones.

It had been two months since Killian's return and in that time everything fell into place. Snow White had come to accept her daughter's love for the pirate prince and eventually blessed the marriage as Charming had. Snow had finally come to admit that she was not angry at Killian; she just wanted Emma to stay with her at the castle. She wasn't ready for her only daughter to grow up. But Snow accepted it and had begun to discuss the subject of adoption with her husband.

After Killian lost his hand, he was taken back to his father's castle. He hadn't been there more than two weeks when his crew found him and whisked him away back to his ship.

Queen Lizbeth was appalled by her husband's actions and finally found the courage to do something about it. King Gerard finds it quite hard to rule now. Nobody knows the particulars but there is a rumor spreading that a curse was put upon him by a man who was very vengeful towards him. Some say that it was a man from the East named Jafar but no one really knows for sure.

In the end the wedding was a small affair. The bride and groom knew everyone in attendance. Snow, Killian's mother, and Mrs. Potts sat with tears in their eyes. Killian's crew grinned at their captain mischievously and respectfully gave their best wishes to Emma. Flynn stood by Killian's side as his best man and Belle held Emma's flowers as she took her vows.

Emma wore a pretty white lace gown and her blonde hair was let loose in flowing curls. Killian adhered to Emma's wishes and wore a loose white shirt and a black leather vest and his normal black trousers. He thought he should be a bit more dressed up but Emma said he was perfect the way he was.

As Emma walked down the aisle her eyes caught Killian's and a smile spread across his face. She had never seen someone that happy before and she nearly cried knowing that it was because of his deep love for her. She stopped in front of Killian and slipped her hand into his.

"Emma and Killian, we are all here today to celebrate your love." Charming began, "Your love has brought you through the hardest of times and it has strengthened you as individuals and as a couple. Your decision and determination to be together for the rest of your lives is what brings you here today to be married. Now you both have written your own vows and as usual, ladies first."

Emma smiled up at her father and began. "I, Emma, take you Killian, to be my husband. For better or worse. When I'm happy with you, when I'm angry. When I'm disappointed in you and when you're disappointed in me. Whether I'm sick or healthy. No matter where we are, whether we're together or apart. I promise to love you, to cherish you, and to love you and you alone from now to infinity."

Killian blinked back a tear and responded, "I, Killian, take you Emma, to be my wife. For better or worse. When you're being stubborn and when I refuse to listen." The family chuckled and he continued, "Whether we're on land or sea. Whether I'm being Captain or friend. In sickness and in health. If we're together or apart. I swear to love you, and cherish you, and love you and you alone from now to infinity."

They exchanged rings and Charming continued, "Well, by the power given to me by our kingdom, I now pronounce you man and wife! Kiss her!" Killian wasted no time claiming his wife in his arms and kissing her good. The crowd cheered and the mothers wiped away stray tears. Charming hushed the crowd, "Now you two, I know everyone will be making toasts so let me be the first to do so! Killian we are so happy that you are now part of our family. We can see that you love Emma and we couldn't imagine a better man to take this place as her husband. Emma this is a new chapter in your life. But it's not just your story anymore. This is the story of Emma and Killian and their love. And may I say, in closing, may you live happily ever after."

**THE END**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you all for the support while I was writing this fic. I had a great time writing it and I hope you liked reading it! If you have any ideas for my next fic review and let me know! I usually write Captain Swan but I might be persuaded to branch out. Maybe

Thanks again!


End file.
